


Night Terrors

by SpaceSnackies



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Lots of Angst, also some angst, and canon x oc shipping so get over it, it’s very OC centric, this is basically a fanon story with some canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSnackies/pseuds/SpaceSnackies
Summary: Pro Hero, Synapse, finds herself getting targeted by a villain known for being wickedly twisted. She doesn’t really know why, but odds are, she’s not going to like the answer
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Character(s), Toyomitsu Taishirou | Fat Gum & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking this out! This is a fanon work that features not only mine, but a handful of my friends’ OCs, along with some canon characters that we all know and love!
> 
> If you end up reading, I hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks!
> 
> //The first chapter will be pretty short. Once I start getting farther into the story, I hope to make the chapters longer!!//

“AGH!” 

Synapse cried out as she stumbled back, hand clasping over yet another fresh wound on her arm. The pain shooting through her body made it difficult to stand straight, but she did her best to steady herself. She peered through her purple visor, desperately trying to get a visual of her attacker, but it was difficult with her vision blurring the way it was. 

“Shit...” she hissed under her breath as she turned around. Suddenly, a hand grasped tightly around her wrist, spinning her around to face her attacker once more. The villain smirked, the expression on their face showing how much they were enjoying themself. 

The villain pressed their forehead against Synapse’s quickly, allowing their quirk to infiltrate her head. After a moment, they pushed Synapse, sending her stumbling backwards and falling to the ground, hitting the hard concrete. 

“Soon, you’re going to start seeing things that’ll make you want to walk off a bridge, hero.”  
The villain’s words seemed to slip off their tongue like silk, a positively dastardly grin spread across their lips as they stood over Synapse, peering down at her. 

“Can you feel it? Can you feel me making my way down deep into your subconscious? Digging up every single one of your deepest, worst fears. Bringing them to the surface. My favorite part is watching heroes and civilians alike scream and cry in agony as their lives seem to fall apart around them...” they chuckled darkly before continuing,

“...That’s what I live for... Unfortunately , I can’t stick around to watch this time. It’s a shame, really. Such a seemingly strong willed hero like you would be so fun to see break...”

The sound of voices yelling in the distance and boots running in their direction caused the villain to stop and look up, that awful grin never leaving their lips. 

“Well, hero. Looks like that’s my queue to get going.”

They pat Synapse’s cheek a few times before standing up straight again. All Synapse could do was writhe in pain; The villain’s quirk sending shooting pain through her head. They took one look back at their latest target, laughing, and then turning to disappear in the darkness, leaving Synapse to writhe on the ground. 

“Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!” She choked through her tears. Before she knew it, a few more pros had arrived along with the police. But it wasn’t any use. The villain was long gone. 

A policeman helped Synapse to her feet, and she thanked him, then allowing a medic to dress her wounds. 

“We came as fast as we could. Sorry we couldn’t be here sooner.” Synapse looked up to see where the familiar voice had come from. Her eyes met the golden eyes of a pro hero that she had known well. He was extremely tall, clad in an orange hoodie and black mask over his eyes. He was round, almost comically so, but his stature was indeed impressive. Fat Gum.  
Synapse had worked alongside him in some routine city patrols, and they would talk a lot while working. He was the first pro hero she’d gotten to know well. 

He had a concerned look on his face, and he stepped forward to get a closer look at her. 

“But I’m glad you’re alright. The last thing we need is more hero casualties.”

Synapse nodded, shrugging sheepishly, and looking at the ground,  
“It’s okay. I’ve got a pretty nasty headache and some cuts and bruises, but I think I’ll be okay. I tried my best to hold them off... I guess I just... ugh I don’t know..”

Fat Gum placed a gentle hand on Synapse’s shoulder, smiling down at her,  
“How many times do I have t’tell you to stop being so hard on yourself? Ya can’t win ‘em all, Syn. You know that.”

Synapse nodded, not being able to help the smile that spread across her lips,  
“I know... I just wanted to try and show you up for once.” she playfully punched his arm, and he chuckled in response, pretending to be hurt,

“Hey, if you keep tryin’ to show me up, I might have to put in a request to get you relocated. Can’t have you stealin’ all of mighty Fat Gum’s thunder. And I don’t think ya want t’be moved somewhere else, do ya?”

He smirked down at her, and she shook her head as she laughed, turning in an attempt to hide the light blush that crept onto her cheeks.  
“What? Relocated? Man, I’d do anything to do patrols with anyone other than you.” Synapse joked.

Fat Gum placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended,  
“Ouch. Even with all this fat protectin’ me, ya still manage to stab me right here.” he dramatically pointed to his chest, and they both laughed.

“I tend to have that effect on people.” Synapse replied before a new voice cut in,

“Are you two done with your banter? It’s exhausting to watch, really.” 

Fat Gum and Synapse both turned to see another Pro that had been called to the scene, standing with her arms crossed and a playful smirk on her face. 

“Haze!” Synapse, grinned, making her way over to another one of her Pro Hero friends that she’d gotten to know. They shared a quick hug before Haze stepped back to look over Synapse’s fresh bandages,

“Hey! Long time, no see!...Are you like, okay?”

Synapse nodded, looking down at the bandages as well,  
“Yeah... just got into a little bit of a tussel with a villain... but I’m alright.”

Haze raised a questioning eyebrow but didn’t push the subject anymore. Instead, she grinned warmly back at her friend,  
“Well, I’m glad you’re alright. Now can we please go get something to eat? I’m real hungry.”

Fat Gum raised his hand,  
“You already know what I’m gonna say.”

Synapse and Haze laughed, and Synapse nodded,  
“Yeah, getting my ass kicked by a villain really worked up an appetite. Wanna see if anyone else wants to meet us there? And by anyone... I mean-“

Haze raised a hand, cutting her off,  
“Don’t finish that sentence. I’ll kill you.” 

Synapse and Fat Gum shared knowing glances and they grinned at eachother.  
“Okay whatever. Kill me. Just invite him, or I’ll do it for you.”

Haze shook her head,  
“No, come on. Can’t it just be us? Pals being pals? Third-Wheeling isn’t all bad.”

Synapse and Fat Gum simultaneously raised their hands defensively,  
“Third-Wheeling? What do you mean? There’s no third-wheeling.”  
“Yeah, none of that. We’re all just buddies eatin’ some ramen together. Nothin’ more.”

Haze stared blankly at both of them, noting the blushes evident on both of their cheeks. She wasn’t having it. 

“Right. Okay. Well while you two figure out if you like eachother or not, I’m gonna go get food.”

Fat Gum and Synapse were still blabbering about how they definitely were not a couple when they realized Haze was walking away. 

“Hey wait. Wait for us!” Synapse ran after her, followed by Fat Gum, and the three made their way to their favorite little hole-in-the-wall ramen shop.


	2. Subconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synapse takes a trip to a place where not a lot of people tend to visit. All expenses paid by a certain villain.

It was dark. Painfully so. A sort of dark that englufed someone so much so that it was hard to breathe. Synapse stood in the middle of it, not knowing if she could move; Paralyzed by the feeling of inevitable doom that lingered deep in the crook of her spine. A slow and shaky inhale...an equally as slow and shaky exhale. 

She inched her foot forward before lifting her foot and taking a real step. It was so pitch black that she couldn’t even see herself, and worse, she couldn’t see what was in front of her and where she was stepping. 

Slowly, she inched herself forward. Her body almost felt weightless, and for a moment, she questioned if she even HAD a body. The only thing indicating that she did still have a body, was the unshakable feeling of dread that sat heavily in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick. 

Inch by inch. Hesitant step after hesitant step. Another breath in...cut short by the feeling of a pair of hands creeping around her ankles. They grasped tightly around her ankles, and another pair grasped her arms, pulling her back into a chair and leaving her anchored to it. 

Synapse struggled against their grasp, but they wouldn’t budge.   
“So happy you could finally join me, Ms. Neuron Hero....”

Synapse froze. She recognized that voice.   
She wanted to speak but the words caught in her throat as she felt a finger under her chin, guiding her face upward to what she assumed was the face of the villain that attacked her earlier.   
“That took longer than usual. You must be a little more...mentally sound.”

Suddenly, there was a bright white light, and the villain’s face was illuminated, that same awful smirk spread across their lips. Synapse flinched at the sudden light, and the villain laughed,  
“No need to be so afraid, dear. We just needed a little light to be able to see the show.”

Synapse, struggled against the disembodied hands once again. Now that she could see, they looked as if they were made of a shadowy substance. Her mind, which had been relatively blank aside from the fear, was suddenly flooded with questions. Where was she? Why was she here? How did this villain find her again? Wasn’t she just at the ramen shop?.....And what exactly was this villain’s quirk? Was it the hands? No....

“Where am I?” Synapse suddenly blurted out, taken aback by how dry her mouth was. The villain’s grin grew wider, and they stepped back, holding their arms out on either side of them, gesturing to the empty space around them. 

“We’re in a special little place called your subconscious, dear. A place you don’t spend a whole lot of time in, and it tends to get oh-so lonely...”

Synapse shook her head.   
“So that’s your quirk? Putting me in some dreamland??”

The villain stepped towards her once again, leaning in uncomfortably close,  
“Dreams aren’t really my thing. Remember the name Night Terror, hero.” They chuckled before disappearing into thin air, leaving Synapse alone. Her heart was racing, and she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears. 

Another familiar voice cut through the momentary silence,  
“Syn? Synapse? Linds? Hello?” 

Suddenly she was jolted out of her confines as well as that empty room. She blinked a few times rapidly, and she saw Fat Gum standing in front of her as they stood in front of her apartment door. 

Fat Gum sighed, his hands still on Synapse’s shoulders from giving her a little shake.   
“Are you okay? Are you back?” 

Synapse looked down at her feet, then back up to him, and she raised a shaky hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.   
“Wh....what happened? Where’s Haze? Why are we at my apartment?”

Fat Gum looked at her for a moment before responding, concern clear in his eyes. He removed his hands from her shoulders and he stood up straight,

“You seemed like you were in some sorta daze when we were at the ramen shop. Haze an’ I asked if you were okay a few times, and ya said yes every time we asked. Then Haze said she had to take off, so she left, an’ then I asked ya if you wanted me t’walk you home and ya said yes...So here we are.”

Synapse just stared at him for a few moments before clenching her fists at her sides,  
“I...I don’t...”

Fat Gum cut her off,  
“I knew somethin’ was wrong. But you wouldn’t say anything. Whenever I tried talkin’ to ya, ya just kept respondin’ with single words or ya wouldn’t say anythin’ at all...Syn...”

He took one of her hands in his and he looked down at her, a serious look on his face,  
“...If you’re not alright, you can just say so. You can talk t’me, y’know?”

Synapse shook her head,  
“Taishiro... I... I don’t know what happened... One moment I was with you and Haze and the next moment I was just in this... endless darkness and it was only me until-“

She paused, taking in a shaky breath.   
“It’s their quirk....Their quirk must be some sort of brainwashing thing...”

Fat Gum raised a questioning eyebrow,  
“Who we talkin’ about?”

Synapse looked back up at Fat Gum,  
“That villain that attacked me today, Tai. I was put in some sort of... dreamscape. I was in my hea-“

Fat Gum raised his hands to quiet her,  
“I get that you’re brainstormin’ here, but doin’ it while we’re standin’ around for anyone to hear us ain’t the best idea. Why don’t we go on over to my office and we’ll fill out a report?”

Synapse nodded, bringing her eyebrows together. If this happened an hour or two after her encounter with that villain...with Night Terror...how much longer will this go on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Feedback is appreciated! Please keep any criticism constructive! I’m always open to suggestions as long as they are constructive!

**Author's Note:**

> Character note:
> 
> Synapse and Night Terror are the only two characters in this chapter that belong to me!
> 
> Haze belongs to a friend.


End file.
